The Grim Adventures of SpongeBob 2: A Boogey Odyssey!
by JrNitro24
Summary: The Boogeyman has been waiting for two years to escape the Rift. He finds and teams up with the Flying Dutchman, and they go about destroying multiple towns and universes, including Endsville. Now, Billy & Mandy must team up with old friends to defeat this new threat. They also find the help of a very popular rock band. Who? Read to find out! Rated M for mild language.
1. The Rift

**GRIM ADVENTURES OF SPONGEBOB 2: A BOOGEY ODYSSEY!**

 **Chapter 1: The Rift**

* * *

It was a cold, damp space-time rift unlike any other. A green, haunted figure was waltzing around the rift, longing for a chance to get back home. This figure was known as The Flying Dutchman.

 **Dutchman:** ARGH! What does a man have to do to get outta this dreadful place?

 **?:** How do you think I feel?

 **Dutchman:** Who the devil are you?

The figure revealed himself from the shadows. It was the Boogeyman.

 **Boogey:** I'm the Boogeyman. I got stuck here the same way you did. I've been here for two years. How long have you been stuck here for?

 **Dutchman:** Two and a HALF years.

 **Boogey:** Well, let me tell you this. I have an entire arsenal of chaos-inducing weapons at my disposal. As soon as we find a way out, you and I can destroy whatever universe we end up in, as a way of showing our frustration for our prison.

 **Dutchman:** Hmmm… I do like destroying stuff. OK, Mr. Boogeyman. I accept your offer.

They shook hands and shortly after that, a portal appeared to an unknown universe… Well, for them anyways.

 **Boogey:** I wonder where this will lead us.

 **Dutchman:** Why don't we step in and find out?

 **Boogey:** After you, Dutchman.

 **Dutchman:** Much obliged, land-luber!

They were sent to a place called Retroville, where they were somehow not shapeshifted to look as bulgy as everyone else. With a snap of his fingers, Boogey summoned a giant, two-seated robot.

 **Boogey:** OK, let's get to work.

They climbed into the robot and started firing everything, leaving nothing but ashes behind them. There were no survivors. Even the smartest kid in town did not make through the genocide. And as for his cyborg dog, well… Let's just say he won't be getting any upgrades anytime soon.

 **Dutchman:** MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you, Boogey. I haven't felt this alive since… Well, when I was alive. And there's no one who could possibly stop us!

 **Boogey:** That's right, Dutchy. We'll make sure of that.

They both laughed maniacally as they stepped through a portal to warp to another universe… Wait, what's this? A survivor? It's Carl Wheezer!

 **Carl:** Oh, my goodness! Retroville is gone! Everybody in town too! I've gotta tell someone about this!

* * *

 _WILL CARL GET THAT MESSAGE THROUGH? AND WHO WILL HEED THIS CALL? CAN THE BOOGEYMAN AND THE FLYING DUTCHMAN BE STOPPED? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NO, DON'T WORRY. HE'S NOT STEALING THE SPOTLIGHT. HE'S GOTTA FINISH HIS CROISSANT. YOU JUST SAID IT LIKE HE DID, DIDN'T YOU? DEAD MEMES ASIDE, I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS ONE. THERE WILL BE AT LEAST TEN CHAPTERS._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _I DO NOT OWN SPONGEBOB OR BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS GO TO STEPHEN HILLENBURG AND MAXWELL ATOMS RESPECTIVELY. JIMMY NEUTRON SHOW AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOHN A. DAVIS AND STEVE OEDEKERK. I PLAN TO HAVE A COUPLE MORE CAMEOS IN THIS ONE, SO I'LL MAKE THOSE DISCLAIMERS WHEN THEY HAPPEN._

 _ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER AND ARE READY FOR THE NEXT ONE!_


	2. Evil Con Carne No More

**Chapter 2: Evil Con Carne No More**

* * *

The portal opened up to reveal that they were warped to Bunny Island, the laboratory of the great mastermind, Hector Con Carne, along with his band of servants, the Evil Con Carne.

 **Boogey:** Oh, I've always wanted to do this. Open fire!

They did to the island what they did to Retroville; ashes and dust, no survivors. All that was left was Hector's brain, which was squashed by the robot five seconds later.

 **Dutchman:** I love this new machine! Let's go wreck some more universes!

 **Boogey:** In due time, Dutchy. I've got a very special place in mind.

Meanwhile…

Two years have passed since their last adventure with SpongeBob and company, and Billy & Mandy were relaxing with each other on the couch, watching the local news. Billy grew up a little bit, but he was still a dunce. Mandy stayed the same, only now, Billy IS her boyfriend. They've been dating since returning home from the Rift. The news anchor reported a breaking headline.

 **News Anchor:** This just in: An unknown being has just wiped out the entire Bunny Island. The island was home to the millionaire mastermind known as Hector Con Carne. Sources say this being could be making its way into town. Citizens are advised to evacuate ASAP.

 **Mandy:** That's a bunch of bullshit. I don't buy that silly sob story.

 **Grim (Walking In):** Oh, it's true, Mandy. I saw the whole ting as it was happening. And it's also true that we could be next.

 **Billy:** Mandy, we gotta get outta here! But where do we go?

 **Mandy:** He's just trying to scare you, babe. Grim, while you're up, get us something to drink. Here's $20. Stop at the Flapburger while you're at it.

 **Grim:** You know, I've gotta life as well.

 **Mandy:** A life of going around the world, reaping the souls of the dead, is not my concern. Nor is it anyone else's.

All Grim did was leave, while sneaking a few curse words under his breath.

 **Billy:** Don't you think that was a little harsh?

 **Mandy:** Eh, he'll get over it.

A few minutes passed. Then suddenly, they heard a loud boom from right outside their door.

 **Billy:** What was that?

 **Mandy:** I don't know. Let's check it out.

They went outside to see the giant robot, confirming the news report was indeed true.

 **Billy:** Grim was right. What do we do now?

Mandy looked at the road, then back at the robot. She then looked at Billy.

 **Mandy:** Run!

They ran as fast as they could, as the rest of the town behind them was being destroyed. Grim eventually joined them as the robot was gaining on them.

 **Grim:** I told you dat ting was real! But does anybody listen to me? NO!

 **Mandy:** Just shut the fuck up, Grim, and get us outta here!

Grim opened a portal with his scythe, and it took them back to the Rift, keeping the robot in Endsville.

 **Dutchman:** Boogey, they got away!

 **Boogey:** There's no need to worry about them. It just makes our job easier.

Inside the Rift, they could see the events that were being played in Endsville.

 **Billy:** Our home…

 **Mandy:** It's gone…

 **Billy:** How do we stop that thing from destroying anymore towns or universes?

 **Grim:** I'm afraid there is no way. They're too strong and too powerful. They're definitely stronger than Nergal and Plankton were.

 **Mandy:** Plankton… Plankton… (Gasp) That's it! Grim, are you able to make a portal to Bikini Bottom?

 **Grim:** Well, it takes a lot more energy than it does to just make a portal, but I can try. Stand back.

Grim then proceeded to swing his scythe, opening a portal to the destination Mandy requested. Without hesitation, they all jumped in.

* * *

 _WITH ALL OF THE DESTRUCTION GOING ON, WHAT WILL BILLY & MANDY BE ABLE TO DO? AND WHAT IS MANDY PLANNING? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _EVIL CON CARNE SHOW AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS._


	3. Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

* * *

Billy, Mandy and Grim have found themselves back in Bikini Bottom. It didn't take them long to find their old, yellow friend, who was just getting back from work at the Krusty Krab.

 **SpongeBob:** (Whistling) Hey there, Patrick.

 **Patrick:** Hi, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob looked over to see his friends from Endsville.

 **SpongeBob:** (Gasp) Patrick, look! It's Billy & Mandy!

 **Patrick:** Grim's with them too!

 **Billy:** Hi, guys. Long time, no see!

 **SpongeBob:** What brings you here?

 **Grim:** Well, actually there's a situation we're dealing with. Our town has just been destroyed by a giant robot, and we don't know who's piloting it.

 **Patrick:** Hmm… Maybe Plankton's responsible for this!

 **SpongeBob:** He can't be. He just tried to steal the Krabby Patty formula… again.

 **Patrick:** Oh.

 **SpongeBob:** My only other guess would be The Flying Dutchman.

 **Patrick:** (Gasp) Not the Flying Dutchman.

 **Billy:** Who's that?

 **SpongeBob:** The most devious, most haunting creature in all of the seven seas.

 **Mandy:** Where is Plankton now?

 **SpongeBob:** He's at the Chum Bucket.

 **Grim:** We should head over there, then.

They went to the Chum Bucket, where Plankton was figuring out another way to steal the formula.

 **Plankton:** What do you want, SpongeBoob?

 **SpongeBob:** We need your help.

 **Plankton:** Come again?

 **SpongeBob:** Billy & Mandy's hometown was destroyed by a giant robot. We believe The Flying Dutchman is the culprit.

 **Plankton:** Hmm… I always wondered what happened to him.

 **Mandy:** Now that I think about it, I think I saw the Boogeyman inside that robot as well.

 **Grim:** You did? Oh, I just wanna tear every single part of his body apart! I wanna take me scythe and…

 **Mandy:** Easy, Jason.

 **Plankton:** They must be doing what Nergal and I tried to do. Alright, SquarePants. I'll help you, but on one condition: You work for me for three days.

 **SpongeBob:** OK. It's a deal.

So now with Plankton on their side, the group begins to put more pieces of the puzzle together.

* * *

 _PLANKTON IS NOW A GOOD GUY, HUH? WELL, LET'S SEE HOW LONG THAT WILL LAST. THE OTHER QUESTION IS: HOW WILL THEY FIND THE DUTCHMAN AND BOOGEY? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!_


	4. Discussion

**Chapter 4: Discussion**

* * *

Plankton started coming up with ways to possibly destroy the robot that did away with many cities, including Endsville. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang took the time to catch up.

 **Grim:** So, what else do you and Patrick do around here?

 **SpongeBob:** Well, we go jellyfishing, we play games together, and we like to mess with Squidward.

 **Grim:** Huh. I know dat feeling.

 **SpongeBob:** So, what have you been doing, Grim?

 **Grim:** Oh, just scaring people, reaping souls, the usual Grim Reaper stuff.

Billy & Mandy caught up with Patrick.

 **Patrick:** So, are you guys… Uh…

 **Mandy:** Yes, Patrick. We are.

 **Patrick:** I always knew you two would work out after all.

 **Billy:** Yeah, it was a bit surprising when she first told me.

 **Mandy:** I have your friend, SpongeBob, to thank. He's the one who said Billy would be OK.

 **Plankton:** Hey, everybody! I got something! They're coming! Take these. They'll help you destroy that robot. Good luck.

 **SpongeBob:** Thanks, Plankton. But why aren't you coming with us?

 **Plankton:** I've got other things to work on right now.

Everybody left with their new weapons.

 **Plankton:** Now, back to getting that formula.

SpongeBob and the gang made it out to the city, where Boogey and the Dutchman have already begun their destruction.

 **Grim:** We better hurry. Everyone gather 'round. I'll send us there.

He teleported them to the city. They got a good glance at the robot.

 **Boogey:** Why, hello there, old friend.

 **Dutchman:** And if it isn't SpongeBob and Patrick. Y'know, I would steal your souls, but I think killing you is a lot more fun.

With no hesitation, everybody started firing their weapons. They did minor damage to the robot, forcing them to flee, with property damage kept to a minimum… Well, by Endsville standards.

 **Mandy:** After them!

They jumped in the portal and followed the robot to what looked like Tokyo.

 **Billy:** Why are we here?

 **Patrick:** I don't know, but one thing's for sure, I can't understand anything anyone is saying.

 **SpongeBob:** There they are.

 **Mandy:** C'mon! We gotta keep on them!

The robot got away due to the weapons running out of ammo.

 **Mandy:** Dammit! Hey, that shifty tour bus looks awfully familiar.

* * *

 _WHAT IS THIS STRANGE TOUR BUS THAT MANDY SPEAKS OF? AND WHAT CAN IT DO TO HELP OUR HEROES? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	5. A Rockin' Partnership!

**Chapter 5: A Rockin' Partnership!**

* * *

Everybody looked over to see what Mandy was talking about. They saw a big, blue tour bus that said "Hi Hi" on it. Mandy walked up to the door and knocked on it. She waited for five seconds until the door finally opened. It was Ami.

 **Ami:** Oh, Mandy. What a pleasant surprise.

 **Mandy:** Hey, Ami. Where's Yumi?

 **Ami:** She's inside. Why don't you come in?

The group went in and sat down at the table. Ami was making them tea.

 **Ami:** So, Mandy, who are your new friends?

 **Mandy:** This is SpongeBob and Patrick. They're from another dimension.

 **Ami:** Yumi and I are huge fans.

 **SpongeBob:** Well, we're flattered to hear that.

 **Ami:** Let me grab Yumi real quick. I'll be right back. **-She walked over to Yumi's door-** Yumi-chan.

 **Yumi:** What's up, Ami?

 **Ami:** We have visitors.

 **Yumi:** Oh, OK. **-She walks over-** Billy & Mandy. Hey, are you SpongeBob and Patrick?

 **Patrick:** Yep.

 **Yumi:** What're you guys doing here?

 **Billy:** Same reason why we're here.

 **Grim:** There's a giant robot going around and destroying everything they see. It turns out the ones piloting are The Flying Dutchman and The Boogeyman.

 **Ami:** Gee, The Boogeyman sure sounds scary.

 **Mandy:** Nah, I've seen marshmallows scarier than him. Don't worry. Anyways, we'd like any help we can get from you guys.

 **Yumi:** I know. Why don't we turn the bus into a robot? That way we can all confront them.

 **Ami:** But Yumi, we don't know how to do that.

 **Yumi:** It's just like turning it into a plane. It's simple. But first, we need fuel. We're running low.

 **Ami:** What about Kaz?

 **Yumi:** Eh, we'll get him later.

 **Mandy:** We've got bigger fish to fry anyways.

 **Ami:** Well… OK. Let's do it.

They drove to the nearest gas station.

 **Grim:** You sure this will work?

 **Mandy:** Grim, this is Puffy AmiYumi we're talking about. Of course it'll work.

 **Billy:** But what if it doesn't?

 **Mandy:** Trust me, babe. It will.

 **Billy:** Grim, help me pick my nose.

 **Grim:** What?

 **Mandy:** You heard my boyfriend. Pick it!

 **Patrick:** Can you pick mine too?

 **Grim:** I am the Grim Reaper, not a nose-picker.

 **Yumi:** Hey, my nose itches. Can you take care of this, Grim?

 **Ami:** Lemme get it for you, Yumi.

 **Yumi:** Oh, thanks, Ami.

 **Grim:** Fine. Like I have anything better to do.

They arrived at a gas station. They filled up the bus and went ahead with the transformation.

 **Yumi:** OK, everybody strap in.

The bus then transformed into a big, powerful, loaded robot, similar to Boogey's. They followed the trails of their enemies to their location. What they saw was exactly what they expected.

* * *

 _WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT NOW THAT OUR HEROES HAVE JOINED FORCES WITH AMI AND YUMI? AND WHAT WILL THE DUTCHMAN AND BOOGEY DO TO COUNTER THIS NEW FORM THE BUS HAS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DRAGONBA… I MEAN, GRIM ADVENTURES OF SPONGEBOB 2!_


	6. The Final Showdown?

**Chapter 6: The Final Showdown?**

* * *

The bus found the robot and they were two feet away from each other.

 **Dutchman:** Why can't you leave us alone?

 **Mandy:** You destroyed our home.

 **Boogey:** So?

 **Grim:** So? You're going down, Boogey. I will beat you once and for all.

 **Boogey:** Ooh, like I haven't heard that before. Dutchman, open fire!

They started firing at the bus, leaving a few marks.

 **Yumi:** Not bad. Now try this on for size.

Yumi launched super-powerful atomic missiles. Boogey tried to dodge them, but the robot wasn't fast enough. It lost its right arm.

 **Dutchman:** OK, then. Now counter this.

The Dutchman fired a giant heat-seeking missile. Yumi jumped outta the way just in time, and the missile hit a building behind them.

 **Yumi:** Mandy, pull that switch! It fires all of our rockets. Ami and I will get the instruments ready.

 **Mandy:** What do those do?

 **Yumi:** They create a super-sonic effect for the rockets, making them 10 times more powerful.

 **Mandy:** Alright. Whenever you're ready.

Ami and Yumi got set up.

 **Ami:** OK, we're ready.

Mandy pulled the switch, and Ami and Yumi started playing. Their combined powers were enough to destroy the robot. The Dutchman survived, but Boogey did not.

 **Dutchman:** ARGH! Foiled again! Well, I suppose I should go back to what I do best.

The Dutchman fled, leaving the rubbish of the robot behind, and Boogey of course.

 **SpongeBob:** Well, we did it!

 **Patrick:** Hooray! What did we do again?

 **Mandy:** Ami, Yumi, thank you. We couldn't have done this without you. We'll definitely visit again sometime.

 **Yumi:** Bring SpongeBob and Patrick with you, too. They're so funny.

 **Billy:** Will do. Thanks, girls.

 **Grim:** Now we can all go home.

The bus turned back to normal and SpongeBob and company left. A few minutes later, they were unfortunate to find out that they weren't done yet.

 **Billy:** What's that?

 **SpongeBob:** It looks like some kind of giant hand.

 **Mandy:** Well, so much for our evening plans.

 **Billy:** What evening plans?

 **Mandy:** We were supposed to go that fancy diner I like.

 **Billy:** But the town got destroyed.

 **Mandy:** Oh, that's right. Well, we better find out what this "hand" is and why it's just standing there.

The hand made a swinging gesture and everybody was sent back to the Rift.

* * *

 _NOW WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO IS THE ONE BEHIND THIS MYSTERIOUS HAND? AND WHY DID IT SEND OUR HEROES BACK TO THE RIFT? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!_


	7. The Rift Again

_I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO PUT THE DISCLAIMER FOR HHPAY. SO, HERE IT IS, BEFORE I FORGET AGAIN. HI HI PUFFY AMIYUMI BELONGS TO SAM REGISTER, RENEGADE ANIMATION, AND CARTOON NETWORK, NOT ME. ALSO, MASTER HAND BELONGS TO HAL LABORATORY AND NINTENDO. THIS IS A NON-PROFIT FANFICTION, THEREFORE IT IS "FAIR USE."_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Rift… Again**

* * *

Slowly, everybody started to wake back up from what they just saw.

 **Mandy:** Good God, what is this place?

 **Grim:** It looks like the place we came to after destroying Plankton's robot. **-Turns to Mandy-** Dis is where you started crying about your boyfriend being dead.

 **Mandy:** I'm gonna make you cry in about 2 minutes if you don't SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!

 **SpongeBob:** Mandy, clam down.

 **Billy:** So, what was that giant hand that brought us here?

 **Patrick:** I don't remember seeing a giant hand. Oh, Grim, I need my nose picked again.

 **Grim:** Patrick, you don't have a nose. I don't need to help you.

 **Mandy:** What's wrong with noseless people?

 **Grim:** Noting. It's just… Eh, nevermind. Let's focus.

 **SpongeBob:** Right. If I was a giant hand sending sending people to random dimensions, where would I be?

Suddenly, a large flight of stairs formed behind them. The flight got longer and longer each step. Once they got to the top, everybody fell over.

 **Mandy:** I've never climbed **-Pant Pant-** that many **-Pant Pant-** stairs before.

 **Patrick:** I've never climbed any stairs at all.

Once they caught their breaths and got back up, what they saw next completely threw them off guard.

 **SpongeBob:** Oh, my gosh! It's Ami and Yumi!

 **Patrick:** But their eyes are glowing red.

 **Mandy:** Uh oh…

* * *

 _ARE THESE TWO REALLY AMI AND YUMI? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY'RE NOT? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!_


	8. Lo Lo Puffy AmiYumi Get It?

**Chapter 8: Lo Lo Puffy AmiYumi… Get It?**

* * *

 **Grim:** What's "Uh oh", Mandy?

 **Mandy:** Those guys aren't Ami and Yumi. They're evil doppelgangers.

 **Billy:** Wow. From a distance, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

 **SpongeBob:** So, what do we do?

Just then, the evil Ami and Yumi posers jumped up and cracked SpongeBob's back.

 **Patrick:** SpongeBob! You alright, buddy?

 **SpongeBob:** Yeah… I needed that anyways.

 **Mandy:** Alright, boys. Step aside. I'll handle this catfight.

 **Billy:** Want me to help you?

 **Mandy:** Thanks, babe, but I got this.

Ami and Yumi morphed two guitars for each other and as Mandy charged towards them, they blew her away with a super sonic wave. She fell right to Billy's feet.

 **Mandy:** OK, maybe I don't got this.

 **Grim:** Hmm… That riff was pretty cool. Oh, well. Guess there's no way to beat them. Been not nice knowing ya.

While he said that, he sharpened his scythe. This caused the doppelgangers to fizzle a little as a way of showing they were affected by that sound.

 **Mandy: -Getting Back Up-** Wait a second. Grim, do that again!

He did it again. Once again, the doppelgangers were affected.

 **Mandy:** That's it. They hate sharp objects being forced together, just like the real Ami and Yumi. They hate that, too.

 **Billy:** Where did you hear that?

 **Mandy:** Ami told me while we were on the bus.

 **SpongeBob:** So, we just have to find sharp objects, like Grim's scythe, in order to defeat these guys, right?

 **Mandy:** It's worth a shot.

 **Patrick:** But where do we go to get sharp objects?

As Patrick said that, three different portals opened up: One for Townsville, one for Dimmsdale, and one for Future Zone. They were told by a demented voice that they 10 minutes before the portals would close on both sides.

 **Mandy:** Alright. SpongeBob, Patrick, you take Dimmsdale. Grim, you go to Future Zone. Billy, you're with me. We're going to Dimmsdale.

 **Billy:** YAY! We get to see the Powerpuff-

 **Mandy:** Don't get distracted.

The doppelgangers came running after them.

 **Mandy:** Everybody, go. NOW!

They all jumped into the portals. They closed before the doppelgangers could catch them. Once everybody went through, the portal opened back up, but only for another 9 minutes. Nobody wasted any time and began their search.

* * *

 _THE COUNTDOWN BEGINS! OUR HEROES NEED TO FIND SOMETHING SHARP, AND FAST! WILL THEY SUCCEED? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!_


	9. One Sharp Note

**Chapter 9: One Sharp Note**

* * *

Billy and Mandy arrived into Townsville.

 **Mandy:** OK, Billy. Follow me. We gotta find something sharp.

 **Billy:** Maybe we should split up. We could cover more ground.

 **Mandy:** Billy, for the last goddamn time, you're NOT going to see the Powerpuff Girls!

 **Billy:** I'm being serious.

 **Mandy:** I'm still saying no, Billy. I already lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again.

 **Billy:** You won't lose me. I'll make sure to text you where I am.

 **Mandy:** WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?

 **Billy:** BECAUSE I WANNA DO IT MYSELF!

There was silence for three seconds.

 **Billy:** I wanna be able to do something on my own, and not have you worry about me, or watch over me, or breathe down my neck.

 **Mandy:** Billy… You're right. I've been so overprotective of you ever since coming home and seeing you alive. Every night, I've had a nightmare of what would happen if I wasn't there to save you. That's why I'm always hovering over you. Well, I already was before we started dating, but that's beside the point. I'm sorry, Billy. I'm a terrible girlfriend.

 **Billy:** No, you're not, Mandy. You're the best girlfriend I could ever have. And I wouldn't want another. It's just sometimes, I feel like it's too much just telling me to put on underpants. No matter how much you harp on me, I still love you. I will continue to love you until my last breath.

 **Mandy: -Wiping a tear off her eye-** Do you really mean that?

 **Billy:** I'm a man of my word.

They got closer to each other. Billy pulled Mandy in for a kiss. After six seconds, they separate.

 **Mandy:** Alright. We still have six minutes. Let's split up. Just make sure you text me PLEASE.

 **Billy:** I will, love. I promise.

Before Mandy left him, she flashed a tiny smile. Reality stayed intact this time.

Meanwhile, at the Future Zone…

 **Grim:** I don't really need to find anyting. I have me scythe. Well, I better grab someting just in case. Knowing my luck.

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale…

 **SpongeBob:** Patrick, over there.

SpongeBob pointed over to a needle that was as big as the magic pencil they recently had.

 **Patrick:** Is it sharp?

 **SpongeBob:** Looks like it. Let's grab it and head back.

 **Patrick:** Got it.

They went over and grabbed the needle. Back in Townsville, both Billy and Mandy found something sharp to use. Billy texted Mandy shortly after, saying he went back to the portal, and he's waiting for her. Mandy replied, saying she was on her way. She finally arrived one minute before the portal was about to close.

 **Mandy:** You actually did it. I guess you do learn some things from me.

 **Billy:** I always learn from the best.

 **Mandy:** Oh, Billy…

 **Billy:** No time for mushiness now. The portal's closing.

 **Mandy:** Right. Let's go.

They jumped in. SpongeBob and Patrick jumped in from Dimmsdale. Grim found a sharp object and teleported himself back to the Rift. They all returned with sharp objects. When they came back, they saw something different.

 **SpongeBob:** Now what are they?

 **Mandy:** Oh… My… God! It's the Ami and Yumi doppelgangers combined into one.

* * *

 _WILL OUR HEROES BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE PUFFY DOPPELGANGERS NOW THAT THEY'VE COMBINED INTO A GIANT BEAST? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! (A/N: I ACTUALLY CRIED WHILE WRITING THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER.) ;(_


	10. Giant Puffy Beast

**Chapter 10: Giant Puffy Beast**

* * *

The beast roared at the group.

 **Mandy:** Everybody, sharpen your blades.

They all started making that horrible noise. Unlike when they were separated, the Puffy beast was not affected by the objects.

 **Mandy:** Shit. Now what?

All of a sudden, a huge mega-super sonic wave hit the beast and disintegrated it. Mandy and crew were relieved when they saw the two figures in front of them.

 **SpongeBob:** It's the real Puffy AmiYumi!

 **Yumi:** We had a feeling you guys still needed help.

 **Mandy:** Thanks, but how did you do that?

 **Ami:** Simple. We just play a super-powerful chord. Happens all the time.

 **Grim:** Well, now where do we go?

As Grim said that, another flight of stairs formed behind Ami and Yumi.

 **Yumi:** Looks like that way.

They started walking to it, when they saw portals to millions of dimensions.

 **Mandy:** Wait, what? No no no no no no… We're not doing that Subspace shit. Fuck that.

I was just kidding. My God. I would never put you guys through all that hell.

 **Mandy:** Good.

The flight actually led to a giant portal, where their new challenger awaits.

* * *

 _WHO IS THIS NEW CHALLENGER THAT IS WAITING FOR BILLY, MANDY, GRIM, SPONGEBOB, PATRICK, AMI, AND YUMI? AND HOW POWERFUL IS HE? WILL OUR HEROES BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO NINTENDO AND HAL LABORATORY. NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE. LET'S FIND OUT HOW IT ALL ENDS TOGETHER!_


	11. The Final FINAL Showdown

**Chapter 11: The Final FINAL Showdown!**

* * *

They walked through the portal. They were staring dead in the eye (or finger, rather) of their opponent: The Master Hand!

 **Mandy:** I thought we weren't ripping off Smash Bros.

Oh, please. It's not like it hasn't been done before.

 **Mandy:** Touché.

 **Billy:** What do we do?

 **SpongeBob:** Do we have to fight that thing?

 **Yumi:** Hai.

SpongeBob gave Yumi a confused look.

 **Yumi:** It's Japanese for "yes."

 **SpongeBob:** Oh.

 **Patrick:** How are we gonna fight that thing?

 **Mandy:** Same way we fought Boogey, Patrick. You two did bring your bus with you, right?

 **Ami:** Uh…

 **Yumi:** That's the problem. We can't bring the bus to other dimensions. It can only time-travel.

 **Mandy:** Well, shit. Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way.

They started attacking Master Hand. He began to counter with his own powers. He stunned SpongeBob and Patrick. He then went after Billy and Mandy. Yumi attacked him from behind, shifting his focus. He attacked and injured Ami severely.

 **Ami:** ITAI!

 **Yumi:** AMI!

Ami was bleeding. She was dying.

 **Yumi:** Ami, stay with me! Don't leave me!

 **Ami:** Yumi… I… I… Love…. You…

 **Yumi:** No… No… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After that, Yumi was pissed. She started wailing away on the Hand. He fell down, suffering from Yumi's blows.

 **Grim:** Boy, he's a worse hand than Horror's Hand.

 **Mandy:** Let's end this! Billy, care to join me?

 **Billy:** With great pleasure. Yumi?

 **Yumi:** AbsoFUCKINGlutely!

With one last blow, the Hand was destroyed. He kept blowing up all over, until finally, he exploded, never to be seen again. Yumi ran over to Ami.

 **SpongeBob:** Um… I don't wanna say "Yay", because that would be-

 **Patrick:** YAY!

 **SpongeBob:** Patrick!

 **Patrick:** Sorry.

 **Mandy:** Grim, go over there and heal Ami.

 **Grim:** I can't just heal anybody, Mandy.

 **Mandy:** Do it now, or so help me, I will take your fucking scythe and leave your boney ass here where you can rot like that shithead over there.

She pointed at Dib.

 **Grim:** OK, fine.

 **Mandy:** Perfect. While he's doing that… Billy?

 **Billy:** Yes, love?

 **Mandy:** Come here.

Obeying her request, he went over to her and they kissed again.

 **SpongeBob:** Awww…

While SpongeBob was watching their love embrace, he caught a glance at Patrick trying to do the same thing.

 **SpongeBob:** Don't even think about it, Patrick.

Patrick just groaned upset-like.

Grim walked over to Yumi, then put his arms in the air, and hovered his scythe over Ami.

 **Yumi:** What the hell are you doing, Grim?

 **Grim:** I'm healing her, you knitwit!

Grim refocused on Ami, and in twenty seconds, she was healed. She started waking up.

 **Yumi: -Gasps-** Ami! Oh, thank God you're OK!

 **Ami:** Yumi, you're OK too!

 **Yumi:** I sure am, now that you're back.

 **Ami:** But how did-?

Yumi pointed to Grim.

 **Ami:** Oh, Grim. Thank you.

 **Grim:** Eh, it was nothing.

 **Yumi:** Ami, did you mean that when you said you loved me?

 **Ami:** Of course I did, Yumi. I would never tell you a lie.

They shot big, kawaii eyes and smiles at each other, and started making out.

 **Grim:** Well, I'll leave you two alone.

He walked back over to Billy and Mandy, who were also making out.

 **Grim:** Oh, c'mon!

Three portals opened. One went to Tokyo, one to Bikini Bottom, and the third one to a back-to-normal Endsville.

 **SpongeBob:** Well, I suppose this is goodbye once again.

 **Billy:** I'm sure we'll run into each other again sometime.

 **Yumi:** Thank you again, Grim. We'll see ya again soon.

 **Grim:** Take care, girls. You too, SpongeBob and Patrick.

 **SpongeBob:** Bye, guys.

 **Mandy:** Farewell, Puffy AmiYumi.

 **Ami & Yumi: **Bye Bye Boo!

Ami and Yumi are the last two left in the Rift.

 **Ami:** You ready, Yumi?

 **Yumi:** Always, Ami.

They jumped into their portal, and everybody returned home again.

 **Mr. Krabs:** SpongeBoy, me Bob! Where have you been, lad?

 **SpongeBob:** Oh, y'know. Just saving the world. That's all.

 **Mr. Krabs:** Well, now you can save this restaurant. These customers have been waiting. Get to work, boy!

 **SpongeBob:** Aye aye, Mr. K!

Back at Patrick's house…

 **Patrick:** Boy, I sure hope I didn't miss the newest Real Housewives of New Kelp City. I don't know how those six women do it.

* * *

In Tokyo…

* * *

 **Kaz:** Hey, girls. Where have you been?

 **Ami:** Nowhere special, Kaz.

They winked at each other.

 **Kaz:** Alright. I hope you're ready for tonight's show.

 **Yumi:** Shit. We better get practicing.

* * *

In Endsville…

* * *

 **Grim:** Home at last. Hopefully, it can stay this way.

 **Gladys:** Billy! Dinner was ready two hours ago!

 **Billy:** I'm sorry, mom!

 **Gladys:** Where have you been?

 **Billy:** I… I…

 **Mandy:** We got sidetracked, Gladys. We snuck into another movie when we went to see Deadpool 2.

 **Gladys:** Oh, really? What other movie did you see?

 **Mandy:** Ready Player One.

 **Gladys:** How was it?

 **Mandy:** Awesome! Sonic the Hedgehog was in it.

Gladys stared at Mandy for five seconds.

 **Gladys:** Alright, you're off the hook… for now.

 **Mandy:** C'mon, Billy.

They went up to Billy's room.

 **Billy:** Thanks, Mandy.

 **Mandy:** Anytime, Billy. Anytime.

 **Billy:** I love you.

 **Mandy:** I… I love you, too.

They went in the room, and the rest you can probably figure out.

* * *

 _THIS CONCLUDES THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF SPONGEBOB 2. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS. I WANNA TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. AS I'M TYPING THIS, THERE HAS BEEN A FAVORITE GIVEN TO THE FIRST STORY. TO WHOMEVER THAT IS, THANK YOU. GLAD YOU LIKED IT. HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME, WHENEVER THAT MAY BE. UNTIL THEN, THANKS FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO StAy GlItChY eVeRyOnE! ALSO, IF I WAS WRONG SAYING SONIC WAS IN READY PLAYER ONE, PLEASE TELL ME._


End file.
